


The Remnant Rebellion

by Gravatea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: It's been a little over a decade since the fall of Beacon, and Salem has very nearly won. But a band of survivors still survives. Still fights.AU future Bio for my RWBY OC. Spoilers for volumes 3 & 4.





	The Remnant Rebellion

Name: Gillian Grey

Age: 24

Sex: Female

Race: Faunus (Fox)

Alias(es): Grey Phantom (Code Name), Gill (Nickname)

Affiliation: The Remnant Rebellion (Leader: Jaune Arc)

Occupation: Scout, Infiltration and Reconnaissance Specialist (Commanding Officer: Blake Belladonna)

Skills/Abilities:

Expert marksman

Mastery of swordplay

Semblance of Intangibility

Skilled at stealth and infiltration

In-depth knowledge of Dust and its applications

Has a head for machinery and engineering

Wields a sword called “Empress Taijitu” which can extend and curve outward like a whip, and that can be infused with Dust for various effects. (Though dust is scarce nowadays, so she reserves it for emergencies)

Gillian lived her whole life as a slave in one of the Schnee family’s Dust mines. As a child, she witnessed her mother fall ill from dust exposure and her father get beaten to death when he was caught attempting to steal the treatment, leading to her mother's death soon after. Since that day, she spent as much free time as she could muster teaching herself how to fight and cobbling together a weapon from spare parts that came off of the mining machinery, as well as using her light steps and sleight of hand to steal from the guards and aid her fellow slaves.

Eventually, the weapon was completed. Weapon in hand, she got past the guards and escaped the mines. She failed to think beyond this point however, and ended up in Atlas helping those that couldn't fend for themselves. Eventually she ended up gaining a reputation among the lower classes as a hero, causing the homeless and downtrodden to seek her out for help.

After the fall of Beacon, things only got worse. Salem’s faction gained more and more momentum, and now, after managing to move the last Relic to their hidden base, it’s all the rebels can do to keep it from falling into her hands. Scattered pockets of resistance fighters remain, dedicated solely to keeping this Relic protected, and eventually retaking Remnant.

Once Atlas fell, Gillian fled the snow-covered nation, eventually finding the rebels, and, having witnessed the Fall of Atlas firsthand, she decided to sign up. Thanks to her previous experience as a laborer and a thief, along with the years of fighting Salem's Faction, she now stands as one of their best infiltration and reconnaissance specialists.

_"Yeah, Remnant's gone to s**t, and most of it is completely overrun with Grimm, but at least I managed to shake that dumb**s nickname the Atlas media gave me."_ -Gillian Grey


End file.
